Gouda Morning
by MsStampede
Summary: Just a beary lovely morning at the Uchiha residence, in which the Uchiha have a whale of a time with puns.


Gouda Morning  
Pairing: Sasusaku mention of naruhina  
Rated: K

Warning lame puns and lots of cheese ahead

* * *

Sakura woke that bright sunny morning fully expecting to see her husbands sleeping face. So she was a bit surprised to find herself alone. She gave a tired sigh before deciding to get up, she was sure Sarada would be up soon awaiting breakfast.

After getting dressed for the day she headed out of the room. As she made way to the kitchen she stopped short and was greeted to a surprise.

There in the kitchen was her husband in her pink apron cooking with Sarada at his side. He seemed to be making eggs sunny side up while Sarada stirred what she assumed was a tomato sauce. She shook her head and smiled, of course her daughter had inherited this love of tomatoes from her father.

She entered the kitchen and just in too as the toaster spit out the toast just then.

Both Sasuke and Sarada turned to see her standing with a plant full of toast and a gentle smile on fer face. "Good morning you two" she set the plate on the table before standing directly behind them, placing a kiss on her daughters head.

Sarada returned her smile with her own beautiful bright smile "Good morning mom" then she quickly went back to stirring the sauce being careful not to burn it.

Turning to her husband as he wrapped an arm her waist. He greeted he by placing a quick peck on her lips "morning" he muttered against her lips before returning to the cooking egg, plating it before it burned.

"So what you two up to?" She asked as took the plate of eggs from Sasuke and turned to set the table.

Sasuke returned to cooking before answering her "We're ketching-up" his voice serious as always

Sakura rolled her eyes at his horrible joke. As horrible as his joke was she smiled when, out of the corner of her eye she saw Saradas shoulders shaking trying to hold in her laughter. Sarada loved it when her father made cheesy jokes. It was their strange way of bonding.

She'd been pretty surprised the first time he'd made one. She was almost convinced it was Naruto trying to embarrass Sasuke but Naruto had out grown doing things like that, well mostly, she really had to commend Hinata for her patience.

She supposed it just showed how much he had changed. Making jokes only Naruto would make just to make his daughter laugh. It never ceased to put a smile on her face.

She was brought back to reality by the sound plates being set down on the table. It seemed breakfast was done. Once they were all seated she noticed father and daughter share a look.

Sarada gaze them met hers."Mom"

She smiled gently at her."Yes honey"

A big smile spread across her face. " I love you from my head to-ma-toes" them she broke out into a fit of giggles.

Sakura stared at her daughter for a moment before turning to her husband. He was looking at her while chuckling to himself.

She sighed before turning to Sarada and smiled "Well you butter believe olive you too" at this both stopped and stared at her before they promptly continued to laugh.

"Sasuke" Sakura called out to her husband

"Hmm?" turned to look at her.

Now she just keep the smile off her face "I love you a latte"

"that's really lame Sakura" He humphed before adding "but I loaf you too"

Sakura figured she might as well join them. It seemed today was going to be a great day.

* * *

This literally came to be because of really lame tomato puns. It just makes me unimaginably happy to think of Sasuke being a lame dad making lame dad jokes/puns.  
Though I'm sure Sarada would think they were lame not cool but I'm going to say in this story she's still young enough to think they are awesome.

I actually wanted to write a story where Sasuke says the Ketch-up pun and Sarada with out missing beat returns with her own lame pun and they have a cute father daughter moment but this came out instead.

Also sorry if Sasuke seems out of character I just couldn't not write this.

I do not own Naruto not even a little piece.


End file.
